


А после учились жить

by Shadow_Kissed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post TLJ, Post-Kylo Ren Redemption, Resistance victory, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Kissed/pseuds/Shadow_Kissed
Summary: Иногда мало просто победить в войне, нужно еще и найти свое место в новом мире. А как быть, если победа не приносит прощения, а прощение не приносит покой.Победителей не судят? Судят. И еще как.Бену Соло, бывшему когда-то Кайло Реном, снятся кошмары, а Рей ничем не может ему помочь.





	А после учились жить

**Author's Note:**

> Просто небольшая зарисовка-рассуждение, на тему "А если Бен Соло вернется к Свету?". Как ему там будет? Среди тех, кого он пытал, чьих близких убивал, и кто вчера были его врагами. В повальное всепрощение верится слабо. В самопрощение тем более.  
> Не претендую ни на какую истинность измышлений, и в итоге вообще задумка из идеи покопаться в голове у Бена превратилась больше в оду чувств к нему Рей.  
> Но все же...

Она просыпается резко, бесцеремонно выдернутая из вполне приятного, умиротворяющего сна. Кричит. Снова, как ночь до этого, и две до этого. На этой неделе все совсем плохо. Она, конечно же, знала причину. В преддверии годовщины смерти Хана всегда было трудно.

Приподнимается на локтях, чтобы лучше разглядеть его лицо. Бен отвернут от нее, одеяло, как всегда, скинуто. Они оба не из мерзнущих людей, но одеяло — атрибут нормальной жизни, а они всеми силами к ней стремятся, даже в деталях. Хотя нормальными они не были ни один день в своей жизни. К этому нужно привыкнуть, убеждает она себя. Почему-то, не получается.

Проводит рукой по его лицу, но он не отзывается. Снова кричит… Рей уверена, если бы это было наяву, он бы уже сорвал голос, но кроме нее его криков никто не слышит. Это хорошо, никто не знает, как тяжело дается ему сон. Никто не смотрит на него с вопросами в глазах. Хотя нет, на него всегда смотрят. И ей кажется, это тоже причина его кошмаров. 

Крики не прекращаются, где-то там, во сне у Бена разрывается сердце, и у Рей текут слезы от невозможности помочь. Нужно было разбудить, но на простые, человеческие попытки он не отзывается, конечно же. 

И он не пускает ее в Силе. Даже спящим, он держит контроль куда лучше, чем это нужно. Она может только слышать его мысленные крики, но проникнуть в его разум у нее не получается. Бен не пускал ее в свои кошмары, не рассказывал о них после пробуждения, каждый раз боролся в одиночку, а когда она напоминала ему, что они поклялись через все беды и радости идти рука об руку, отшучивался, что общая беда — ее неумение готовить, а в его снах нет ничего, с чем могла бы понадобиться помощь. 

Врал. Не нужно быть его второй половиной, чтобы понять, в чем проблема. Бен боялся… боялся утянуть ее за собой, боялся, что не справится, боялся показаться слабым. Но больше всего, она знала это не только, как одаренная Силой, но просто как женщина, он боялся, что она увидит его сны и отвернется от него. Как отворачивалась в прошлом. Назовет его монстром и покинет его, скинет в пучину одиночества и беспросветной Тьмы, где он пребывал раньше. Будто она не знает, как много натворил он в той, Реновской жизни.

Из них двоих, именно он больнее переживал свои прошлые деяния. Как бы он не принимал часть себя, как Кайло Рена, как бы они не устанавливали Баланс. Были еще и простые человеческие страхи… с которыми Сила порой совсем не могла помочь.

Рей не знала, что именно ему снится, но догадаться особого труда не составляло. Им всем снятся одни и те же кошмары. Дни войны. Всем снятся потери, разруха, горе, смерти, взрывы, друзья, не дожившие до дня победы, враги, уничтоженные собственной рукой. Каждый мог посоревноваться с другими в увиденных ужасах, померяться, у кого кошмары мрачнее. 

Но у одного перед остальными было серьезное преимущество: именно он — причина большинства чужих кошмаров. 

Победителей не судят. Чушь. Судят, и еще как. Рей знала это по каждому кривому взгляду, кидаемому, стоило только Бену выйти из их общей каюты. А Соло, всегда остро чувствующий чужие настроения, в ответ все чаще запирался внутри, и выходил только в сопровождении Рей или на худой конец, Леи. Но матери он смотреть в глаза не мог также, как и остальным, сколько бы она не повторяла, что простила его. Он сам не мог простить себя, и в этом был корень проблем. А еще в том, что прошел год с подписания мира и два с фактического окончания войны, но ничего не изменилось еще с тех пор.

Вспоминать дни, когда она привезла его израненного, только что разрушившего Первый Орден бок о бок с ней, на базу Сопротивления, всегда было больно. Его не приняли. Не поняли. Не увидели. Все были готовы раздать все мыслимые награды ей, но никто, кроме пары людей, не желал слушать, что без Кайло Рена у нее ничего не вышло бы.

И до сих пор люди реагируют на его поступок по разному. Кто-то, как По, помнит, все, что пришлось пережить по милости Рена, и слышать о нем не желает, а единственной наградой предлагает трибунал. Кто-то, как Финн, знал по себе, что значит сменить сторону, и не смел осуждать, но и сближаться не горел желанием. Кто-то, как Роуз, были готовы простить все и сразу, безгранично веря в мудрость Света…но таких было так мало, что у Рей опускались руки.

Безумие… Все так хотели положить конец войны, и никто не знал, как оставить ее в прошлом. Бен знал, как жить в мире еще меньше остальных. И каждый злой, обиженный, болезненный взгляд, пойманный Соло в общей столовой, загонял его в ловушку. Каждое обвинение, брошенное вслед, заставляло его сильнее сжимать ее руку, пока они шли по коридору. Рей хотелось пообещать, что скоро это кончится, что они смирятся, поймут, примут…но в этом не было ничего, кроме лжи. Никто не собирался идти ему на встречу, толпа осуждающих наслаждалась его муками, с удовольствием добавляя ему новой боли. Как ни вставала Рей щитом перед Беном, толку было мало. И она не могла всерьез осуждать их… Каждый потерял, каждый жил теперь с этой потерей, и каждый имел полное право ненавидеть причину всех горестей. Нельзя требовать от людей сил на прощение, которых у них нет. 

Но смотря на мучения Бена после таких встреч, наблюдая, как собственное сознание издевается над ним по ночам, Рей все сильнее мечтала закричать, изодрав горло: «Хватит! Остановитесь! Замолчите! Хватит его терзать! Прекратите истязать его своими взглядами, словами, требованиями. Он сполна выплатил вам свой долг. Оставьте нас в покое.»

Укрыть его своим телом, спрятать от всего мира… Они все ошибаются, считая, что она вернула его к Свету, ради Сопротивления, для добрых дел. Она вернула его к себе, ради себя, для себя. И она оставит его себе, раз он им не нужен, раз они не понимают, какой он. 

А Рей знала…Как он умеет смеяться, как может плакать, как он умничает и как дурачится, как его руки умеют причинять боль, и как его губы способны доставить космическое удовольствие. Она знала все плохое и хорошее в нем, она умела это принимать. Она научилась. И он знал ее так же неповторимо…

Бывшее Сопротивление почитало ее за героиню, за светлый образ, за безгрешного джедая, но только Бен Соло знал, что там за фасадом. Знал, как она ругает их трехэтажным джаккуанским матом, когда их тупость ее выводит, знал, как азартна и порывиста она бывает, как легко впадает в ярость, и как свободно идет на убийство ради защиты близких. Он знал, что в ней столько же тьмы, сколько света. Это их баланс, их равновесие и только они знали, как это.

Увести бы его, куда-нибудь, вроде того Озерного края на той зеленой планете Набу, о котором когда-то рассказали призраки Силы, где была бы тишина и покой, где они смогли бы набраться сил для следующих подвигов. Но он всегда отказывается бежать…А еще они очень нужны Лее. По сотне разных причин. И они остаются.

Бен немного успокаивается, когда она обнимает его обеими руками. Может, она не может воспользоваться их Узами, чтобы убаюкать его, но она сама — то оружие, перед которым отступят любые его кошмары. 

Поцелуй за ухом, осторожное прикосновение к шраму на лице, и пальцы бегут вниз по дорожке, отслеживая путь светового меча. Кажется, это было в прошлой жизни. Рука касается следа от выстрела Чубакки, и доходит до линий живота. Она дразнит, ждет, когда его тело отреагирует на ее присутствие, и ожидание сполна вознаграждено. 

Скорее, интуитивно, чем успев полноценно проснуться, Бен подминает ее под себя, вжимая в подушку поцелуями. Она любила его манеру целоваться, жадно, бескомпромиссно, отдаваясь эмоциям так, как может только побывавший на Темной стороне. Никто в Галактике не умел любить так, как это делали темные Скайуокеры. Безумно, поглощающе, без преград, отдавая всю душу и требуя того же в ответ.

Она стонет, утопая в его поцелуях, покрывающих ее шею, завтра придется скрывать засосы, но ей плевать. Кожа горит, и низ живота жестоко тянет желанием большего… Свет никогда не одобрил бы подобную страсть, что делится между ней и Беном…Но вот им новость, она не Светлая, он не Темный. Они в балансе, и могут брать от обеих сторон лучшее.

И кошмары отступают из его головы, концентрируя все сознание на ее теле, на необходимости медленно оголить ее худоватые плечи, стащить с нее раздражающие повстанческие штаны, которые Рей никак не хочет заменить на нормальный наряд. Пока Бен держит ее обнаженное, податливое тело в своих руках, (Сила, она все еще кажется ему ужасно маленькой), пока чувствует, как доверчиво она принимает его в себя, все страхи и злые мысли не имеют над ним силы. И все еще не могут найти к нему путь часом позже, когда его голова покоится на ее коленях, а пальцы Рей плетут из его волос одну только ей известную прическу. Волосы потом, конечно же, спутаются, и он будет материться, пытаясь привести их в порядок, но пусть играется.. тепло ее ладоней того стоит. 

— Самый приятный способ пробуждения. — хрипит Бен, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия.

— Ты, конечно, не расскажешь мне, что тебя мучило.

— Нет..Это уже не важно.

— Не представляю, как это может быть не важно. 

— С легкостью…

— Ты же мучаешься…

— А тебе меня жалко?

— Идиот…

Бен смеется, ловит ее руку и оставляет поцелуй на каждом из пальцев. Рей жмурится от удовольствия, и ей кажется, что так всегда и было…

— Осталось недолго.- вдруг признается Бен, продолжая играть ее пальцами. Чувствует, как она напрягается, пугаясь. 

— Что ты имеешь ввиду?

— Я говорил с Ле..с матерью. Через две недели все закончится, и она отпустит нас на Набу…Там уже все готово. Набуанцы даже отремонтировали старый дом бабушки... 

Он говорит об этом, как о чем-то совершенно незначительном, но через Силу Рей чувствует, как он замер в предвкушении, как боится услышать ее реакцию, как взволнованно бьется его сердце. И только, когда она бросается на него с поцелуями, шепча беспрерывно, как это замечательно, и какая это чудесная новость, Бен позволяет себе первые ростки радости.

— Ты действительно думаешь, это хорошая идея? Я уже забыл, как это — мирная жизнь, уверен, ты тоже. Считаешь, у нас получится?

— Будем учиться…

— Чему?

— Жить, Бен.. Мы будем учиться жить.


End file.
